1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a loading assembly and method of use and, more particularly, to a loading assembly to effectuate the positioning and loading of mail objects in variable sized containers.
2. Background Description
There has been an increased demand on postal systems and other mail handling facilities, worldwide, to automate the mail processing systems in order to increase the mail delivery efficiency and reduce associated costs. These automated systems vary from sorting and sequencing of mail objects such as packages, flats, mail pieces and the like to a host of other front end and back end processes. These many processes, whether front end or back end processes, are very complex tasks and time consuming processes. In some instance, these processes even having a tendency, in one example, to damage the mail pieces. In other instances, improvements may be needed to increase capacity and throughput of these systems.
In general, most modern postal and other type of mail handling facilities have taken major steps toward automation by the implementation of a number of technologies. These technologies include, amongst others, letter sorters, parcel sorters, advanced tray conveyors, flat sorters, package handling systems and the like. As a result of these developments, postal facilities and other mail handling facilities have become quite automated over the years, considerably reducing overhead costs. However, even in this automated environment, there are still many potential improvements to these technologies which can vastly improve the throughput and other efficiencies of the mail handling systems.
By way of example, the sorting of mail objects such as letters, flats and packages are processed though many stages, including front end processes. In one front end process, the mail objects and more particularly packages are initially provided in containers in an unsorted condition. At this stage, the packages are lifted and placed onto open trays, with a single package on a single tray. The trays are conveyed about any known type of transport system such as a monorail type transport or other known carousel system. In the monorail type system, for example, several hundred drop-off or unloading points are located along the travel path of the trays, with chutes providing a pathway between the trays and containers located at each drop off point. The trays can tilt between a fully upright, transporting position to a tilted, unloading position such that the packages can be transported from an initial loading or induction area to an unloading point for subsequent processing or mail delivery.
At respective “drop off” or unloading points, a tray may be tilted to a certain angle to discharge or unload the package from the tray and into a respective container. This unloading point is typically determined by a code placed on the package associated with a delivery point or address of the package, any of which may be read by an optical reader prior to or during the transporting of the package, itself. This code may be any known code and is typically associated with a look-up table such that every package associated with a certain delivery point will be assigned to a respective and associated unloading point. Any well-known algorithm may be utilized to process the packages to a respective unloading point.
To minimize damage to the package, the package may be ejected onto the chute and slide into the container at the appropriate unloading point for further processing. In an attempt to minimize the damage to the packages, the container may be tilted between two positions, an initial filling position and a second, fully loaded position, via a handling system. Once the container is loaded, determined by the blockage of one or more strategically placed photocells, the container is then removed from the system and presented for post processing, i.e., further sorting and sequencing or mail delivery. At the time of removal, another container may be placed at that unloading position so that the introduction of further packages is possible.
Although known package automated systems provide many advantages over manual systems, postal and other type of mail handling facilities still demand further throughput and package handling efficiencies. These additional efficiencies may include, for example, more flexibility in order to utilizing a host of different sized containers, depending on the size and number of packages, etc., in addition to minimizing damage to the packages during the loading process. For example, in using known systems, the package has a tendency to impact on the rear of the container at a much further drop point thus potentially damaging the package.
Additionally, the sensors have a tendency to falsely detect a full container leading to an inefficient use of container space. To be more specific, the container is indexed to the untitled position after a strategically placed photocell becomes blocked by packages within the container. But, the sensors can become blocked prior to the container being completely filled for various reasons, some of which are attributed to the placement of the photocells to the actual titling positions of the container. In fact, packages within the container may not properly settle at the known tilt angles thus leading to an inefficient use of the container space and decreased throughput. But, these systems still provide many advantages over manual systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.